filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Der Glöckner von Notre Dame (1996)
Der Glöckner von Notre Dame (Originaltitel: The Hunchback of Notre Dame) erschien im Jahr 1996 und ist der 34. abendfüllende Zeichentrickfilm der Walt-Disney-Studios, frei nach dem gleichnamigen historischen Roman von Victor Hugo. Während die Grundrisse der Geschichte erhalten bleiben, unterscheidet sich der Film dennoch von der Vorlage. Der Film war trotz einiger Bedenken, was etwa Kindgerechtheit angeht, ein Erfolg und erzielte in den USA an den Kinokassen Einnahmen in Höhe von 100 Millionen US-Dollar. Weltweit spielte der Film 325 Millionen US-Dollar ein und bekam 1997 eine Oscar-Nominierung in der Kategorie Beste Filmmusik. Handlung Der Film startet mit dem Zigeuner Clopin, der einer Gruppe Kinder von Notre Dame de Paris, seinen Glocken und seinem Glöckner berichtet. Kurz darauf beschreibt er eine Szene mit verschiedenen Zigeunern – darunter eine Mutter und ihr Baby – die versuchen, in Notre Dame Asyl zu bekommen. Doch sie werden vom Richter Claude Frollo abgefangen, der die nun fliehende Mutter aufgrund seiner Abscheu gegenüber Zigeunern hartnäckig verfolgt. Er denkt außerdem, dass ihr in Bündeln gehaltenes Baby Diebesgut ist, das es sicherzustellen gilt. Während er das Bündel herunterreißt, stößt er die Frau von den Stufen Notre Dames – sie stirbt. Frollo registriert nun, dass das Bündel ein entstelltes Baby ist und will es im nahe gelegenen Brunnen loswerden. In diesem Moment kommt jedoch der Erzdiakon aus der Kirche herausgeeilt und rügt ihn zunächst dafür, Blut auf den Treppen Notre Dames vergossen zu haben. Er verurteilt Frollo im Namen der Kirche das Kind aufzuziehen. Frollo zögert zunächst, ist dann aber einverstanden und verkündet, dass das Kind in der Kathedrale aufwachsen und im Glockenturm wohnen wird, wo es niemand sehen kann. Er tauft das Kind Quasimodo. miniatur|links|Die steinernen Chimären der Kathedrale werden in der Zeichentrickfilm-Handlung lebendig. Zwanzig Jahre später kann es Quasimodo nicht länger im Turm aushalten. Er schmiedet Pläne, das jährliche „Fest der Narren” auf dem Marktplatz zu besuchen, wird dann aber von seinem Ziehvater Frollo zurechtgewiesen. Währenddessen kommt Phoebus, Hauptmann der Stadtwache, aus Paris zurück und trifft auf das wunderschöne Zigeunermädchen Esmeralda. Angestachelt von seinen Freunden, den Wasserspeiern, geht Quasimodo doch auf das Fest und wird als derjenige mit dem hässlichsten Gesicht ausgewählt. Er wird daraufhin von der aufgebrachten Menge einer Tortur unterzogen, doch Esmeralda hilft ihm. Kurz darauf geht Quasimodo in die Kathedrale zurück und Esmeralda begleitet ihn. Wenig später taucht Frollo in der Kirche auf und erklärt Esmeralda, dass sie sich nicht ewig in der Kirche verstecken könne, immerhin sei sie eine Zigeunerin. Esmeralda begibt sich daraufhin in den Glockenturm und trifft dort auf Quasimodo. Obwohl er schüchtern und unsicher ist, führt er Esmeralda in seine Welt ein und zeigt ihr seine Sicht der Dinge. Neugierig gemacht von seinem Intellekt und seiner Persönlichkeit, bietet sie ihm an, seine Hand zu lesen. Sie erzählt ihm, dass egal was Frollo ihm auch gesagt hat, er nicht eine Monster-Lebenslinie besitzt. Berührt und mit anfänglichen Gefühlen für seine neu gewonnene Freundin, benutzt er seine Fähigkeiten und klettert mit ihr die Türme und Zinnen der Kathedrale hinab, um sie zu befreien. In ihrer Dankbarkeit schenkt ihm Esmeralda eine gewebte Halskette mit den Worten „Trägst du dies gewebte Band, hältst du die Stadt in deiner Hand.“ Während des Gottesdienstes kniet Frollo in seinem Justizpalast vor dem Kamin, gequält von dem Wahn in die Hölle zu kommen, weil er unkeusche Gedanken gegenüber Esmeralda entwickelte. Als er erkennt, dass die Zigeunerin entkommen konnte, ist er außer sich. Frollo schwört, dass er ganz Paris niederbrennen wird, wenn es dazu beiträgt, sie zu finden. Wenn er sie nicht besitzen kann, dann soll es auch kein anderer. Er setzt dieses Versprechen in die Tat um und befiehlt Phoebus das Haus eines Müllers und seiner Familie anzuzünden. Als er den Befehl verweigert, wird er von einem Pfeil niedergestreckt. Wieder ist Esmeralda die Retterin, die ihn sicher in Notre Dame verwahrt. Quasimodo verspricht, Phoebus nicht zu verraten und ist gleichzeitig untröstlich über die offensichtliche Zuneigung der beiden füreinander. Frollo hat nun das versteckte Lager der Zigeuner ausfindig gemacht und bereitet seine Männer darauf vor, im Morgengrauen anzugreifen. Quasimodo und Phoebus kriegen davon Wind und machen sich eiligst auf, die Zigeuner zu warnen. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass die Halskette ein Stadtplan ist, so dass die beiden nun den genauen Standpunkt des Lagers kennen. Dort angekommen, werden sie verdächtigt, Spione Frollos zu sein, doch bevor die beiden standesgemäß gehängt werden können, klärt Esmeralda die anderen über das Missverständnis auf. Genau in diesem Moment steht Frollo mit seinen Leuten in der Tür. Nachdem er jeden einzelnen Zigeuner sicher verwahrt hat, bietet er Esmeralda ein letztes Mal an, sich ihm hinzugeben, ansonsten müsse sie sterben. Da sie keinerlei Absicht in dieser Richtung hat, wird sie auf den Scheiterhaufen gestellt. Quasimodo ist oben in Notre Dame angekettet, gerade richtig positioniert, um das „Spektakel“ mit anzusehen. Als Esmeralda dem Tod nahe ist, sammelt er all seine Kraft, sprengt die Ketten und rettet sie. Mit Phoebus' Hilfe befreit Quasimodo auch die anderen Zigeuner und mit vereinten Kräften werden Frollos Soldaten besiegt. Der übel gesinnte Richter hat derweil das Tor zu Notre Dame aufgebrochen, sperrt den entsetzen Erzdiakon aus und bedroht den zurückgekehrten Quasimodo mit einem Dolch, bereit ihn zu töten. Doch Quasimodo bringt letztendlich Courage auf und informiert den Richter, dass alles Dunkle und Schreckliche der Welt Leute wie Frollo sind. Der anschließende Kampf zwischen Ziehvater und Ziehsohn wird ein seelisches Kräftemessen und Frollo gesteht Quasimodo, dass er einst seine Mutter tötete. Bei dem Kampf stürzen beide von der Balkonbrüstung. Während Esmeralda Quasimodo in letzter Sekunde festhalten kann, rettet Frollo sich auf einen Wasserspeier Er zieht sein Schwert. Als Frollo sich zum entscheidenden Schlag vorbereitet, bricht der Wasserspeier unter seinen Füßen weg. Dessen Augen und Mund fangen plötzlich teuflisch an zu grinsen und mit einem donnernden Tosen leuchtender Lava fällt Frollo in die Tiefe. Phoebus rettet daraufhin Quasimodo, der als Held gefeiert wird. Hintergrund Unterschiede zu Hugos Roman Es wurde zum Beispiel die Figur des Quasimodo etwas umgeändert. Zwar hat er wie im Roman rote Haare, eine große Warze, die ein Auge fast völlig bedeckt, eine eckige Nase, einen gewaltigen Buckel und schiefe Beine, jedoch wurde vernachlässigt, dass er in der Vorlage vom vielen Glockenläuten taub ist und deshalb fast nie spricht. Im Buch ist er außerdem ein Findelkind, während er im Film seiner Mutter von Frollo entrissen wird. Er ist in Esmeralda verliebt und mordet sogar für sie. Esmeralda ist im Roman eine eher scheue und schüchterne Person, die nicht die Stärke der Figur von Disney hat. Sie ist besonders fromm und macht um Männer eher einen Bogen. Quasimodos Anblick kann sie nicht ertragen, weshalb der Glöckner es meidet, sich ihr zu zeigen. Seine Liebe bedeutet der Zigeunerin nichts: Sie träumt von ihrem schönen Soldaten Phoebus. Ihre Ziege Djali hat im Buch goldene Hörner und Hufe und macht seltsame Kunststücke. Claude Frollo, der im Film seine Probleme mit dem Diakon hat, ist im Roman selbst der Diakon. Einerseits ist er in Esmeralda verliebt, andererseits hasst er die Zigeunerin dafür, dass sie ihm nicht aus dem Kopf geht und sein Keuschheitsgelübde in Gefahr bringt. Tatsächlich werden Zigeuner deutlich positiver dargestellt als im Roman, insbesondere der Anführer Clopin, wo sie eher einer Räuberbande oder finsteren Sekte ähnlich auftreten. Während Esmeralda Asyl in Notre Dame genießt, legt sich der Diakon sogar zu ihr ins Bett und berührt sie unzüchtig, bis er von Quasimodo hinausgeworfen wird. Hauptmann Phoebus ist im Roman ein eleganter, bärtiger Soldat, der ein namenloses Pferd besitzt. Des Weiteren liebt er Esmeralda nicht wirklich, sondern säuselt ihr auswendig gelernte Liebesfloskeln vor. Er will sie nicht heiraten, sondern lediglich seinen Spaß mit ihr haben. Darüber hinaus behielten es sich die Macher vor, einige Charaktere, die im Roman wichtige Rollen spielen, wegzulassen. So erfuhr der Kinobesucher zum Beispiel nichts von Pierre Gringoire, dem glücklosen Theaterschreiber, der durch Zufall den Hof der Wunder entdeckt und gehängt werden soll. Esmeralda rettet ihn, indem sie ihn heiratet, doch Pierre ist kein dankbarer Mensch. Am Ende des Romans, als Djali und Esmeralda getötet werden sollen, zieht er es vor, die Ziege zu retten. Zudem wurde Je(h)an Frollo du Moulin, der kleine Bruder von Claude Frollo und ein aufmüpfiger Student, der niemals Geld hat, keine Feier auslässt und am Ende von Quasimodo getötet wird, vernachlässigt. Frollo war für seine Erziehung verantwortlich, nachdem die Eltern der beiden gestorben waren. Auch Fleur de Lys schaffte es nicht in den Film. Sie ist im Roman ein junges, hübsches, adeliges Mädchen, das mit Phoebus verlobt ist und ihn am Ende des Romans heiratet. Disney hat einige Szenen aus dem Roman übernommen, sie aber in einen völlig anderen Zusammenhang gestellt. Ein Beispiel dafür ist die Szene, in der Esmeralda Phoebus und Quasimodo im Hof der Wunder das Leben rettet. Im Buch hilft sie stattdessen Gringoire. Außerdem soll Esmeralda im Film verbrannt werden, während die Vorlage einen Tod durch den Strick vorsieht. Quasimodo rettet sie, indem er sich ähnlich der Szene im Film mit einem Seil von der Kirche herabschwingt, sie bis auf das Kirchendach trägt und „Asyl!“ ruft. Auch die Tortur Quasimodos während des Narrenfests gibt es im Buch so nicht. Dort wird er zum Auspeitschen am Pranger verurteilt, weil er Esmeralda entführt haben soll. Esmeralda rettet ihn nicht davor, gibt ihm aber nach der Tortur etwas zu trinken. Weiter stammt die Szene, in der Quasimodo geschmolzenes Blei vom Kirchendach nach untern fließen lässt, aus dem Roman. Allerdings macht er es dort, um eine Horde wütender Zigeuner aufzuhalten, die in die Kirche einbrechen wollen um Esmeralda zu befreien. Der größte Unterschied zum Original ist, dass Quasimodo und Esmeralda am Ende überleben. Wissenswertes * Mary Wickes, die im Film den Wasserspeier Laverne spricht, starb an Krebs, bevor die Synchronarbeiten beendet werden konnten. Für sie sprang kurzfristig Jane Withers ein und übernahm die restlichen Aufnahmen. * Die Namen der drei Wasserspeier Victor, Hugo und Laverne sind zum einen nach Victor Hugo, dem Autor der Romanvorlage, und zum anderen nach einer der drei Andrews Sisters benannt. * In Japan wurde der Titel des Films in Die Glocken von Notre Dame (ノートルダムの鐘) umgeändert, weil das Wort „Hunchback“ (せむし男, semushi-otoko) als diskriminierend körperlich Beeinträchtigten gegenüber gesehen wurde. Gleichzeitig wurde es auf die Tabuwortliste des japanischen Fernsehens gesetzt. * Für die VHS-Veröffentlichung in Australien wurden ungefähr zwei Minuten des Films herausgeschnitten, um die Altersfreigabe nach unten zu drücken. Gekürzt wurden Teile des Zusammentreffens von Frollo und Esmeralda in der Kathedrale und Passagen während des Songs Hellfire. Kurioserweise war der Film bei der DVD-Veröffentlichung wieder vollständig. Synchronisation Rezension und Erfolg Kritik Ein Hauptaugenmerk der Kritiker lag auf der sehr erwachsenen Handlung, finden doch Sünde, Religion und Hass in diesem Film ihren Platz, was unüblich für einen Disney-Film ist. Dazu gibt es einige erschreckende Szenen, wie zum Beispiel die, in der man im Hintergrund einen Gefangenen schreien hört, der gerade ausgepeitscht wird. Auf der anderen Seite wurde der Film genau wegen dieser Aspekte gelobt und als einer der letzten Disney-Filme gesehen, die seit Disneys wiedergefundenem Qualitätsanspruch in den 1990er Jahren an die großen Filme wie Arielle, die Meerjungfrau, Die Schöne und das Biest, Aladdin, Der König der Löwen und Pocahontas heranreichen. Der Film wurde des Weiteren wegen seiner visuellen und künstlerischen Leistung und den technischen Fortschritten in der Kombination von handgemalten Zeichnungen und computergenerierten Bildern gefeiert. Anerkannt wurden auch bemerkenswerte Details, wie der Einsatz von CGI-Effekten, um früher unvorstellbare Massenszenen zu realisieren, und aktuellen, christlichen Latein-Texten und -Musikstücken im Hintergrund. Es wurde allerdings kritisiert, dass der Stoff, wie in anderen Adaptionen von Hugos Roman auch, stark vereinfacht wurde und einige Schwerpunkte der eigentlichen Geschichte gar nicht berührt werden. Vom Standpunkt aus betrachtet, dass es eine Disney-Produktion ist und man deswegen hauptsächlich Familienunterhaltung erwartet, seien einige Abweichungen unvernünftig. Darüber hinaus hatten beide Seiten des politischen Spektrums Probleme mit dem Film. Rechts ausgerichtete Konservative waren etwa der Meinung, dass der Song Hellfire gestrichen werden sollte. Das Lied wird gespielt, wenn Frollo in seinem Gemach mit seinen Gefühlen für Esmeralda kämpft. Ihrer Ansicht nach ist Frollos Glauben in dieser Herzensangelegenheit weder als Charakterschwäche noch als Hamartie zu deuten. Liberale wünschten sich hingegen eine Änderung des Filmtitels, da ihnen das Wort „Hunchback“ (dt. Buckliger) nicht gefiel. Disney ignorierte beide Beanstandungen. Ein besonders bemerkenswerter Kritikpunkt war auch die Abhandlung des Religionsthemas, das wiederum anders und dabei sehr viel weniger kontrovers als im Buch gehandhabt wird. Die beste Veranschaulichung dafür ist das Weglassen einiger Charaktere des Romans. Im Gegenzug wurde in Person des wohlwollenden, jedoch halbherzigen Erzdiakons von Notre Dame eine Figur hinzugefügt, die im Buch radikal anders besetzt ist – nämlich von keinem Geringeren als Frollo selbst. Dennoch rührt im Film ein Teil von Frollos Hass auf die Zigeuner von seinem christlichen Glauben her. Doch haben solche Glättungen in Hollywood durchaus Tradition: Auch in William Dieterles Version von 1939 spielte Sir Cedric Hardwicke den Frollo nicht als Geistlichen, sondern als weltlichen Richter. Auszeichnungen * 1997: ASCAP Award für Stephen Schwartz * 1997: BMI Film Music Award für Alan Menken * 1997: Artios für das Beste Sprechercasting eines animierten Films an Ruth Lambert * 1997: Goldene Leinwand * 1997: Golden Reel Award für den Besten Tonschnitt eines animierten Films * 1997: Golden Reel Award für den Besten Tonschnitt eines animierten Musikfilms * 1997: Golden Satellite Award für den Besten Film an Roy Conli und Don Hahn Fortsetzung In Der Glöckner von Notre Dame 2 (2002) geht es in das Paris des 15. Jahrhunderts – in die Heimat Quasimodos. Die Pariser wollen ihr Fest der Liebe feiern, zu der Quasimodo die Glocke La Fidelle läuten soll. Zeitgleich kommt ein Wanderzirkus in die Stadt, dessen Direktor die Glocke stehlen will, um sich zu bereichern. Um dies zu schaffen, setzt er Madleine auf Quasimodo an, um die Glocke zu stehlen und seinen Plan zu vollenden. Adaptionen Der Film wurde in Deutschland als sehr viel dunklere Musical-Produktion unter gleichem Namen adaptiert. Als Drehbuchautor und Regisseur fungierte James Lapine, produziert wurde das Stück von Disneys Theaterabteilung in Berlin. Vorgesehen als großer Anziehungspunkt für Touristen in Berlin war das Musical sehr erfolgreich und wurde von 1999 bis 2002 gespielt. Vor kurzem wurde der Film für ABC’s The Wonderful World of Disney mit realen Schauspielern eingeplant. Es wird außerdem in Erwägung gezogen, eine amerikanische Theaterproduktion am Broadway umzusetzen, an dem schon mehrere Disney-Adaptionen erfolgreich liefen. Literatur * Victor Hugo: Der Glöckner von Notre-Dame. Roman (Originaltitel: Notre-Dame de Paris). Vollständige Ausgabe, 2. Auflage. Auf der Grundlage der Übertragung von Friedrich Bremer am Original überprüft und neu erarbeitet von Michaela Messner. dtv, München 2005, ISBN 3-423-13376-7 * Adèle, Charles, Jeanne, Sophie & Léopoldine Hugo: Victor Hugo et l'industrie du cinéma américain. in: Karl Stoppel Hg.: La France. Regards sur un pays voisin. Eine Textsammlung zur Frankreichkunde. Reclam, Stuttgart 2008 ISBN 978-3-15-009068-8 S. 257 - 260 (leicht gekürzt aus Libération v. 10. März 1997) Die Verf. sind die Ur-Ur-Enkel von V. H. In Französisch mit dt. Vokabular Weblinks * * Kategorie:Filmtitel 1996 Kategorie:Zeichentrickfilm Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Der Glöckner von Notre Dame Kategorie:Werk nach Victor Hugo